Zero
by Backyardstalker
Summary: LxLight one-shot. No happy ending. Yaoi.


ゼロ

"Take it off." He begged him. Light looked into the huge, black pools that were L Lawliet's eyes. He could see himself. Yagami Light. And also the small flicker of red in his own chocolate eyes, that gave away Kira's presence. He was almost certain that L could see it too. It was an impossible task to hide things from those eyes. But he didn't seem to care right now. He looked so vulnerable, blushing in front of him, his arms wrapped loosely around Light's waist. With a soft smile – the dominance of Kira screaming victory already – Light gave in to the older man's demand. Slowly he let his hands slide down L's sides, so he could lift the shirt and take it off, the action sending shivers down L's spine.

Oh, how that slight shade of pink on the normally pale cheeks turned him on. As soon as the shirt hit the floor, he let his fingers slide down the man's sides again, earning a lustful moan in return. "Nh.. Light-kun.." Spidery fingers claimed his shirt, unbuttoning it quickly, eager hands invading his now bare chest, after throwing the shirt to the other side of their bedroom. A soft and trained tongue slid past his nipple, making him moan, encouraging the man to repeat the action multiple times. He knew exactly how to play Light's body. The student could feel his pants getting tighter with every stroke of the wet, skilled tongue. Hoping that the other would get the hint, he started to unbutton L's jeans. The licking stopped, the detective too busy trying to hold back his eager sounds, his body trembling. Light could feel the hardness of L's cock underneath his fingers as he unzipped the piece of clothing.

Soon the long, pale fingers were taking off his pants. He could feel the warm breath of the detective in his neck. Why did he always seem so cold? Only Light knew how hot the man actually was. Especially without clothes.

He continued by taking off the boxers L was wearing. "Ryuzaki.. You're so hard.." He breathed into L's ear. He could feel the trembling of the small body, while he let his fingers slide up and down the shaft, teasing the detective. "Call me.. L.." He heard L panting. He looked at the man, noticing that his eyes were closed tightly, trying to stay calm underneath the touch. An evil smile appeared on his face, which he hid in L's neck, before letting his tongue slide over the sensitive skin.

L moaned. "Light.. Please.. Please.." Light chuckled softly and licked the skin again, his hand sliding up and down the insides of L's legs, teasing every little sensitive spot he could find. "Please, what?" His mouth traveled down again to the older man's nipples, sucking them hungrily, earning more lustful moans from the detective. "Ha.. Ah.. Please.. Please, fuck.. me.."

Kira's smile grew wider at those words, his enemy all his. He quickly took off his own boxer and took the lube from the drawer next to the bed. He teased L a bit more, by letting his tongue slide over the man's member, circling around the head. "Ah! God.. Please.. If you go on like this.. I'll come.." Kira adored the sound of L begging him.

He used the lubricant on L's entrance and his own hard dick. Then he let himself slowly slide into the detective. L wrapped his arms desperately around Light's neck, letting out soft groans and pants. "You ready, L?" Light asked him, almost concerned. L nodded, his eyes tightly closed, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He let out a moan when Light started to move inside him, while the student's fingers stroked his hard cock, leaving him panting.

Soon he was moving fast inside his lover, L begging him for more with saliva dripping from his lips. Light took over his mouth and forced his tongue, like a poisonous snake, into the warm, private space, sucking the oxygen right out of him. L was trembling heavily, his fingers tightly grabbing the sheets underneath him. As soon as Light pulled back his head, a slight string of saliva still connecting their lips for a few seconds, L started to pant and gasp desperately for air. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Light's neck, his nails sinking into the perfect, tanned skin, his body looking even paler compared to Light's skin. Light let out a moan, pushing in full length and slamming himself into his enemy as reply.

"Ah.. Ah! Light.. I.." Kira smiled. 'Say it..' He demanded in his head. 'Tell me you love me, you pathetic detective.' L moaned loudly. "I'm going to- Ah.. Ah! NH!" The sticky, white fluid ended up on both of their stomachs, the soft squeezing of L's muscles as he came, sending Light over the edge too. He came hard inside of the black haired man, leaving him breathless and motionless on top of L. They both had their eyes closed, L's nails slowly retreating from Light's back.

Suddenly, Light felt soft lips on his. The kiss wasn't forced and the student kissed him back. He felt a weird tingling in his stomach. "L.." He breathed. "I.. love you.." The words that were supposed to be a lie, kept hanging in the air. A flash of pain, hit Light's heart. He hadn't meant to say that. He promised himself to never utter those words as a lie. Not even to L. But it didn't feel as a lie. It felt as the undeniable truth.

With a slight blush on his face, he dared to look L in the eye. He saw the other blinking and blushing heavily. "Me too.." He breathed. ".. Kira.." Then he closed his eyes and smiled a bit sadly, before falling asleep.

Light tried to swallow, but it was impossible. Slowly he pulled himself out of L's body, letting himself fall down next to the sleeping detective. Without knowing why, he wrapped his arms around the older man. His body felt hot and so did L's. He could feel the bones and let his eyes slide over the slender and fragile body one more time, before he fell asleep too.

[…]

The next day, he found L, standing outside in the rain. He ranted about bells he heard, but Light couldn't hear anything. As soon as they were almost dry again, Light silently looked at L, who was sitting at his feet, towel in his hand. Light's towel on his head, the half long, black bangs dripping from the rain. "It'll be lonely." Light could only stare at the man, not knowing what the hell he was talking about.

And when a few hours later, he held L in his arms, seeing him struggle to keep his eyes open. Kira made him smile. He saw the sad realization in L's eyes. For a moment, it looked like he was going to say something, but no words left his lips. He could hear the other's breathing getting shallower. His eyes slowly closed. And then he wasn't breathing anymore. Everything went silent, until Light screamed.

[…]

Light lay in his bed. He was home again. He should be relieved. But the room felt empty. He didn't know why. No, actually he tried to tell himself he didn't know. He tried to convince himself, but failed miserably. The answer was easy. Light just refused to admit it to himself. Or anyone, for that matter.

But it was all because there was just someone missing. There was no L. No L chained to his wrist. No L stalking him with every move. No L next to him in the bed. And he sure as hell knew there was no L watching him through camera's that were hidden in his room. He even wouldn't have minded that. It just felt incredibly alone and empty without the weird sugar-addict around him.

Light turned around and hid his face in his pillow. He bit his lower lip. At first, he didn't notice the silent tears that were streaming down his cheeks. He felt like a total mess. How had this have to happen? Why did L have to be gone?

Memories of the night before that, made his heart ache. He wrapped his arms tightly around his chest, trying to keep himself together.

Right now, there wasn't even a Kira. There was no Light. There was no L. There was nothing.

Zero.


End file.
